Ayano Aishi (Super Smash Bros.)
Summary Ayano Aishi, also known as Yandere-Chan, is the main character in Yandere Simulator, as use a mod im Smash Bros for WiiU by the creator of Yandere Simulator, Yandere Dev. So let's show us her movesets, she'll challenged against characters in Smash. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely higher with Easter Egg Mode, far higher via Final Smash Name: Ayano Aishi, Yandere-Chan Age: Around 17 Gender: Female Origin: Super Smash Bros. Classification: Human, Schoolgirl, Yandere Girl, Smash Fighter, Fan Smash Character Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Acrobatics (All Smash Characters are capable of doing flips around the battlefield and being agile, this gets further upgraded to the point of being able to gain an extra mid-air jump.), Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Proficiency Touch, Forcefield Creation, Afterimage Creation, Damage Boost (Deals extra damage to opponents made of metal.), Violent Obsession and Corrupting Madness (Via Torture.), Insanity Empowerment, Highlighted Perception (Via Yandere Vision.), Suicide Inducement (Via Bullying.), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison.), Apathy, Absorption, Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Attack Reflection (Can completely reflect an attack with her shields.), Transformation (Via Easter Eggs Mode.), Her Easter Eggs Mode that she gets abilities such as the following; Telekinesis (Bad Time Mode.), Levitation (Black Hole Mode and Cirno Mode.), Ice Manipulation (Cirno Mode.), Body Manipulation (DK Mode.), Virus Mimicry (Ebola Mode.), Death Manipulation (Ebola Mode and Life Note Mode; Any students she touches will instantly die, and with her notebook in Life Note Mode; Can write specific ways and times for any student to die in her notebook.), Hatred Manipulation (Hateful Mode.), Darkness Manipulation (Horror Prototype Mode; This mode will make the school become dark.), Speed Augmentation (Hunger Mode; Can gain her speed increase.), Petrification (Medusa Mode.), Magic (Miyuki Mode.), Power Fists (Punch Mode.), Fire Manipulation (Ship Girl Mode; Can be used to shoot fireballs to killing students and teachers in the path.), Body Control (Slender Mode; Easy to stretch out her limbs.), and Tornado Creation (Tornado Mode; Summon tornadoes that will kill NPCs.) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain+ Level (Should've been comparble to some Smash characters like the Hero.), likely higher with Easter Egg Mode (Should be stronger.), far higher via Final Smash (Can kill opponents with similar durability to her almost instantly.) Speed: MFTL+ (Should've been comparable to Smash fighters who can able to react to and dodge Galeem's light beams.) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should've been comparable to King Dedede who can able to swing his hammer with this much force.) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain+ Class, likely higher with Easter Egg Mode, far higher via Final Smash Durability: At least Large Mountain+ Level (The fighters are capable of surviving the Moon crashing onto them.) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Various weapons and items like; Knife, Katana, Screw Driver, Box Cutter, Scissors, Syringe, Circular Saw, Poison, and Erotic Manga. Intelligence: Likely Genius (Should've been same IQ as her canon counterpart.) Weaknesses: Mentally Insane. Also if her shield is broken, she'll be temporarily stunned. Note: Some of Ayano's powers is from FCs VS Battles Wikia, here goes credit to this wikia. Notable Attacks/Technique: Here Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Murderers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Poison Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Body Manipulation Users Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Game Characters